Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to authentication and activation in electronic devices, including authentication and activation of chips used in the manufacture of devices implementing such chips.
Related Art
Generally, chip manufacturers can provide chips to product manufactures in an unlocked state. The unlocked state allows for potential altering and/or cloning of the chips that have been intercepted during shipment to product manufacturer(s).
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.